Soul Eater truth or dare
by Seagirl Neptuna
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I decided it would be a truth or dare with the Soul Eater cast. So please follow and review. Also I'll have co-hosts to help me with the torturing and embarrassment. Have fun. Ciao.
1. Introducing the host and cast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and Soul is not a demon**

**Soul: Thank you **

**Seagirl: Your welcome soul well lets get started with Soul Eater truth or dare**

**Kaze: ...um, Hi? I am pokemonfan6000**

* * *

Seagirl said "Welcome SE Cast."

Soul said "Why are we even here. Uncool."

Maka said "I didn't even agree to this."

Seagirl said "Well Maka do you want to go to where your dad is?" *points to a room and they hear a yell from behind a door*

Spirit yelled "MMMMMAAAAAKKKKKAAA!"

Seagirl yelled "SHUT UP!" *walks to room with duct tape,rope, and a bat*

Everyone said "I don't even want to know what she is doing."

Seagirl said *walks back and sit down* "Finally! He can't even interrupt us."

Maka said *hugs me* "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Seagirl said "Your welcome. Now let me introduce you to my co-host Kaze."

Kaze said "Umm... hi."

Seagirl said *hugs Kaze* "YEA, you're here! Wait, where is Nita?"

Kaze said "Hmmm... I truly have no clue! Yea!"

BlackStar yelled "HOW COME YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD!"

Seagirl yelled "SHUT UP!" *hits BlackStar with bat. It's super effective. BlackStar is unable to talk. Seagirl wins*

Tsubaki yelled "BLACKSTAR!" *runs to blackstar and fans him*

Soul laughed "BlackStar got his butt kicked by a girl." *rolls on floor laughing harder*

Maka yelled "MAKA!" *raised book*

Soul said *stops laughing* "SHIT!"

Maka yelled "CHOP!" *hits Soul with book and Soul is unconscious*

Seagirl *laughing so hard*

Kaze asked "I am assuming this is an everyday occurrence?"

Seagirl said *stops laughing* "Yep! It's always like this Kaze. You get used to it."

*Kaze face palms* "You hear that thud sound? That was my palm connecting with my face!"

Seagirl said "No Dur! Now shut up before you follow BlackStar's example!"

Kaze whimpered "Yes ma'am." *backed away slowly*

Kid said "Don't worry my symmetrical beauty. I'll protect your symmetrical body."

Kaze said "Um... okay?" *looking really confused*

Liz said "Kid your scaring her."

Patty said "Kid is a weirdo. Kid is a weirdo."

Seagirl said "I kinda agree with Patty. Kid you really need to work on your OCD."

Kaze whimpered "I'm scared Seagirl." *hiding behind me*

Seagirl said *petting Kaze's head* "It's okay i'll get them to be quiet."

Seagirl yelled "OKAY. EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM NEEDS TO SHUT UP OR YOU ALL WITH GO THE SAME WAY SPIRIT DID!" *everyone shuts up looking scared*

Seagirl said *looking good with herself* "Good. Okay everyone, I want you all to stop being weird or the dares will worse for you guys and I will have no control on what happens, so don't blame me if you guys die. Oh and one more thing my co-hostesses and co-hosts are pretty scary if you get them mad especially Yami and Geki. They will literally kill you.

Soul said *wakes up rubbing head* "Okay? We will be good but this so not cool."

Maka said "Sure."

Tsubaki said *while still fanning BlackStar* "I'll try keep BlackStar under control."

Liz said "Me and Patty will try to keep Kid under control."

Patty said "Yea sir. We will keep Kid under control." *saluting me like if we were in the military*

Seagirl said "I hope I have your word on that. Well we will start the truth or dares on the next episode. Say bye everyone."

Kaze said "Bye and check out my channel."

SE cast said "Bye."

BlackStar said *wakes up* "What did I miss?"

Seagirl said "Maka?"

Maka said "Sure."

Maka yelled " MAKA!" *grabs book out of know where*

Soul said "BlackStar your dead."

BlackStar said "What?"

Maka yelled "CHOP! *hits BlackStar on the head*

BlackStar *knocked out*

Tsubaki yelled "BLACKSTAR!" *starts fanning him again*

Seagirl said "Okay bye. I am also thankful that you were here Kaze."

Kaze said "Thank you for having me. So bye." *disappeared with the wind*

Everyone yelled except Tsubaki and BlackStar "WHAT THE HELL!"

Seagirl said "I forgot she could do that. Oh well everyone say good bye or I'll hurt you." *voice all threating*

Everyone except BlackStar said "Bye." *waving goodbye*

*screen fades out into darkness*

* * *

**Please review or I'll have Yami and Geki come get you and believe me they are really scary. This didn't take long, but this just a prologue. So don't worry about not seeing anyone in well except BlackStar and Soul. One more thing I like BlackStar so don't get any ideas that I hate him. BlackStar reminds of young Naruto, who just loves to say he will become Hokage, and Soul is really cool. So see you guys in my next chapter. **


	2. A dangerous dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and if I did the last episode would have Maka kissing Soul instead of putting her forehead on Soul's forehead.**

**Soul and Maka yelled "WHAT!**

**Any way back to the story**

**Bold means the dares and what is happening on screen just to let you guys know**

* * *

Seagirl said "Hi guys and welcome back to Soul Eater truth or dare."

SE cast grumbled "Ugh."

Seagirl said "I heard that and hear is my other co-host. She was supposed to be here last time, but I'll let her introduce herself.

Nita said "Hi. I'm Nita and I have some fun dares." *voice deepens when she says fun*

SE cast said "Nice to meet you."

Soul said "Are you evil."

Maka yelled "SOUL!"

Soul *covering ears* said "I'm just asking. Well are you evil."

Nita said "Yes. NOW SHUT UP!"

Seagirl said "Don't anger the evil ones. They will kill you in you in your sleep. So let's start Nita has some dares for you guys and I promise she is going easy on you guys. Right Nita." *tone of voice is full of anger*

Nita said *saluting* "Yes ma'am. So where is the paper with my dares on it."

*paper comes out of know where*

Nita said "Thank you." *grabs paper out from air*

Soul said "Where did that come from?"

Seagirl said "I don't know and this is my show. So Nita say your dares."

Nita said "Sure."

**Dares**

**Liz-steal something from stein**

**Patty-draw a picture of a giraffe and try to snap it's neck**

Liz screamed "WHAT! IF I DO THAT STEIN WILL DISSECT ME IF HE CATCHES ME!"

Seagirl said "I don't care and if he does catches you he goes into my terror room." *points to room with caution tape on it*

Soul said "What is in your terror room?"

Seagirl answered "When your in the terror room. It projects your worst fear and makes it come alive. So you guys behave."

Everyone said "Yes ma'm."

Seagirl said *clapping hands together* "So Liz do your dare and BlackStar follow her with this camera. *hands camera over* Make sure you act like a really ninja, so you won't get caught."

BlackStar said "Sure Seagirl."

*Liz and BlackStar leave*

Nita said "Kid turn on the tv. I want to see what happens."

*kid turns on tv*

***On Screen***

**Liz said *whole body shaking* "Well hear we go."**

***Liz opens a window. She walks to Stein's lab took one of his scalpels and starts running to the window. Liz climbs through the window and then lighting strikes and we see Stein behind Liz. Liz screams and runs. Then we see Liz being carried by Stein and Liz looks like she is unconscious. Then screen went black***

*****BlackStar bursts in breathing heavily*

Tsubaki screamed "BLACKSTAR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

BlackStar *still breathing heavily* said "Y..e...yes...I..I'm...a..al...alright."

Seagirl said "What happened?"

BlackStar said "It is too scary to tell."

Nita said "Sooooo. Seagirl are you going to get Liz back."

Seagirl said "Uh... yea. Sorry." *snaps fingers and Liz is back on the couch with her sister*

Maka said "Wait. What about Stein."

Seagirl said "He looked a little mad so he escaped his punishment this time, but next time he won't be so lucky."

Soul said "Gotcha. So Patties turn."

Patty yelled "YEA!" *leaves with crayons and paper*

*1 hour later*

*patty comes back* Patty said "Look. I'm done."

Nita said "Now snap its neck."

Patty *in a deep voice* said "You avoided me for the last time and now DIE! *snaps the giraffe's neck and realistic blood comes out*

Seagirl said *covering herself and Nita with umbrella* "That was cool and gross at the same time."

Everyone but Patty and Nita yelled "BUT WE ARE COVERED IN BLOOD!"

Nita said "Stop being babies and go get cleaned off."

*everyone covered in blood leaves to their rooms*

Seagirl said "Well on that note. We say GOODBYE. Also thanks for being here Nita."

Nita said "Your welcome and bye my lovely fans. *disappear into water then vanished*

Patty yelled "BYE!"

* * *

**Make sure you guys review and leave some truths and dares. You will also be on the show with me and my co-host. Also you pick who will be with me on the next show. Here are your choices:**

**1. Yami**

**2. Geki **

**3. Tachi**

**4. Kaze **

**5. Nita**

**Well see you guys next time. Hasta Luego. **


	3. Look who's back and a newcomer?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and If I did i would get rid of Kid's OCD**

**Everyone but Kid: Please we want you to get rid off his OCD**

**Sorry guys but i'm keeping it. So lets start this chapter and I have a co-host his name is Hatter Quicktype. Say hi or I'll hurt you.**

**Hatter: Hi and please check out my channel**

**So lets start Soul Eater truth or dare**

**Bold means the dares**

* * *

Seagirl said "Hi guys and welcome back to Soul Eater truth or dare. I brought Kaze with me since she was crying to about about not being in the last one."

Kaze said "Hey guys. I'm back and I was not."

Seagirl said "Was too and everyone say 'welcome back'."

Everyone answered "Welcome back."

Kaze asked "Why are they being so polite? Even though they were being weirdos last time I saw them."

Everyone yelled "HEY!"

Seagirl said "Nita scared them with her dares."

Kaze said *shrugging shoulders* "Not surprising."

Seagirl said "Well, moving on I have another co-host. He is my first reviewer so he will be my first reviewer on the show. Dude get in here."

Hatter *walks in through door* said "Hi. I'm Hatter and I'll be here for only this chapter, so I going to be evil all I want unless its okay with Princess Sea here."

Seagirl said *looking very happy* "Yes its okay with me and 'Princess Sea' I like that you saved yourself from my wrath this time."

Everyone groaning "No we can't have another evil one."

Kaze said "Hi Hatter. I'm pokemonfan6000, but you can call me Kaze." *holding hand out*

Hatter said "I know who you are, but it is nice to meet you." *taking hold of Kaze's hand and shaking it*

Seagirl said *interrupting them* "Soooo, Hatter what are your dares."

Hatter said "You already know them. Why are you asking me?"

Seagirl said *rolling eyes* "No duh I know them, but the viewers, Kaze, and the SE Cast doesn't know them. SO DO IT!"

Hatter whimpered "Okay. Okay. I'll do them. Where is my paper? *paper appears* Ah there it is. So here are my dares."

**Dares**

**Maka- Burn a pile of your books**

**Kid- Tie your arm behind your back asymmetrically for 2 chapters**

**Soul- Listen to folk music for an hour**

Maka, Soul, Kid screamed "WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!"

Seagirl said "Too bad. You guys are doing them."

Soul said "Fine, but you won't tie me to a chair."

Seagirl said "I'm going to lock you in the room so don't worry."

Soul said "Gotcha."

Maka said "SOUL! Why did you give in?"

Soul said *shrugging* "I don't want to get punished."

Maka said "Oh I guess I'm in too."

Kid screamed "WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE JUST GIVING UP!"

Both of them answered "Yep."

Kid screamed "WHY!"

"We don't want to go into the terror room," They said calmly.

Kaze said "She will put you in there and I know this cause I'm her best friend."

Kid whimpered "Fine. I'll do it."

Hatter said "So Maka here is your lighter and the books have already been covered in oil." *hands her the lighter*

Maka sniffed "Okay." *takes lighter*

Seagirl said "Here comes the books." *push button and books rise from the floor*

Maka sniffed "Well here I go." *throws lighter at the books and books light on fire* "I can't watch." *runs to Soul and start crying on his shoulder*

Soul shocked "Uh...um." *puts hands around Maka's back pulling her closer and pats her back* "There there let it all out Maka. Let it all out." *Soul mouthed 'continue'*

All of the girls except me and Maka said "Awwww that's sweet." *watching Soul comfort Maka*

All of the guys except Soul said "Awkward." *watching Soul comfort Maka*

Seagirl said "Well everyone lets continue." *catching there attention*

Everyone said "Okay."

***Private conversation***

Kaze whispered to me "They like each other don't they."

Seagirl whispered back "Yea, but they won't admit it."

Kaze whispered "Why don't you have have the viewers send dares for Soul and Maka."

Seagirl whispered "Wow you do know me. I was going to do it after this chapter."

Kaze whispered "Yea, yea I do."

BlackStar *interrupting the conversation* yelled "ARE WE GOING TO CONTINUE OR NOT!"

Seagirl *ticked off* growled "BlackStar." *hit BlackStar with a bat. BlackStar is unconscious*

Tsubaki said "BlackStar." *starts to fan BlackStar again*

Hatter said "Okay? Kid time for your dare."

Kid whimpered "Oh no."

*Hatter tied Kid's arm behind asymmetrically*

Kid moaning "NOOOOOO. I'M A WORTHLESS ASYMMETRICAL TRASH. I DESIRVE TO DIE. AN ASYMMETRICAL TRASH."

Seagirl said "Okay? Lets ignore Kid for now."

Kaze said "You know he going be there for 2 chapters right."

Seagirl said "Shit. I totally forgot. Oh well who cares for now. We will figure something out later."

Hatter said "Right. So our last dare. Soul?"

Soul *still comforting Maka* said "Yea. I know hold on for a second." *looks at Maka, who is still in his ams* "I have to do my dare I'll be right back. Okay?"

Maka sniffed *looks up into Soul's comforting red eyes* "Alright. I'll manage by myself. Go on Soul." *pushing Soul away from her*

Soul smirked "I'll be back. So wait for me okay?"

Maka smiled "Okay."

*Soul walks through the door and the door is locked behind him*

Maka *starts crying when the door closed behind Soul* crying "I...I...can...can't...do...do...this...with...out ...So...Soul."

Kaze says *trying to comfort Maka* "It's okay Maka. It's only for an hour and he will be back."

Maka *stops crying* said "Okay. I'm strong. I can make it for an hour."

Seagirl said "There is my favorite girl."

*1 hour later*

Soul *comes out of room* said "That wasn't to hard."

Maka *jump towards Soul* yelled "SOUL!"

Soul shocked "Woah. Maka I told you I would be fine."

Maka said "I know."

Seagirl said "Well that's the end for this chapter. Say bye everyone one."

SE Cast said "Bye."

Kaze said "Bye and thanks for having me." *disappeared into the wind*

Hatter said "Bye and thanks for having too." *walks through door*

Seagirl said "See you guys in the next chapter. Ciao."

* * *

**Well that was fun. Please review, send your dares, and vote for the next co-hostess or host, so you can join me, the co-hostess or host you choose, and the SE Cast. Hatter Quicktype thanks so much for being my first reviewer. You are real sweet and please don't be mad at me for adding you into the story. Everyone like in the story please send dares for Soul and Maka. I want them to be together.**

**Soul and Maka yelled "WHAT!"**

**Um well thanks again everyone. Oh and here are the people you can vote for.**

**1. Yami**

**2. Geki**

**3. Tachi**

**4. Kaze **

**5. Nita**

**Well bye everyone. **


	4. An evil surprise

**Seagirl- Well you people keep sending dares which I love but start sending truths before they hurt me.**

**Maka- Your damn right we would hurt you.**

**Seagirl- Well I have one of my evil friends and my weapon sidekick.**

**Maka- Weapon sidekick? But I never seen you at DWMA.**

**Seagirl- My story my rules. *puts sunglasses on* Deal with it. Do the disclaimer or I'm sending in my weapon friend.**

**Maka- Right. Well Seagirl doesn't own Soul Eater and she would like to give a big thanks to Pokemonfan6000 and Hatter Quicktype. Who are amazing in their own ways.**

**Soul- Well I'm glad she doesn't own Soul Eater she would change the story. **

**Seagirl & Maka- How did you get in here. **

**Seagirl- Wait I don't care your going to pay for what you did to Hatter. So RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. *chases Soul with swords appearing from body***

**Maka- Okay so while she is going to kill Soul I'm going to say this make sure you review or Seagirl will hunt you down and force you to do it. On with the story.**

***from background we can hear Soul yelling as he is being chased and Seagirl screaming at him to take his punishment like a man***

**Maka- ON WITH THE SHOW AND SOUL YOU HAD THIS COMING.**

**Soul- SHUT UP AND DONT KILL ME.**

**Seagirl- I DONT CARE NOW DIE SOUL 'EATER' EVANS.**

* * *

Seagirl said "Hey guys. Welcome back to Soul Eater truth or dare."

Everyone says "Yeah."

Soul said "Not really."

Seagirl said "Soul your hurting my feelings." *tears running down face* "I'm the only one who keeps the dares from getting too evil, so they are going to be super evil."

Everyone but Soul yelled "SOUL!"

Seagirl said "Well everyone I have an announcement."

BlackStar yelled "IF IT'S ABOUT YOUR GOD. I'M ALL EARS!"

Seagirl said bluntly "No it's not about you and get down from the table before he gets here."

BlackStar yelled "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I AM GOD!"

*door breaks down*

Seagirl said "Well BlackStar your dead." *smiles evilly*

Geki yelled "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" *hits BlackStar and he gets knock unconscious*

Everyone except BlackStar yelled "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!"

Seagirl said calmly "That is Kaze's older twin brother, but its really ironic that Kaze is in control."

Geki *blushing really hard* yelled "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW KAZE CAN BE MORE EVIL THAN ME, BUT SHE IS LOWER THAN YOU AND YAMI!"

Everyone said "Wait. Kaze can be evil."

Seagirl and Geki answered "Yes. Kaze has an innocent facade going on. She wants to lower you guys guard before she lets her full wrath on you."

Geki said "Speaking of that me and Kaze have the same account, but these dares are from her and Hatter."

Seagirl said "I like Hatter and the story he is writing,but stop changing the conversation. We need to continue with the show."

Everyone said "Right."

BlackStar *wakes up* said "What did I miss?"

Seagirl said "The guy who knocked you out is Kaze's older twin brother and we revealed that Kaze is acting innocent before she releases her full wrath on you guys."

Geki said sarcastically "What a way to be blunt. Your just like Ed."

Seagirl said "Geki." *hits Geki on the head* "Wrong anime dude. Wait before you mention that until I start a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood truth or dare. Got it?"

Geki said "Got it."

Everyone confused "Huh?"

Seagirl and Geki said "Not explaining. BlackStar continue with what your going to say."

BlackStar said "Huh? Oh right. I knew something was off with Kaze. I sensed murderous intent."

Seagirl said "Wow. You really are a good assassin. No one is has figured that out really fast."

Everyone but BlackStar said "Can we continue already."

Seagirl said "Alright Geki do your sister's dares before she comes."

Geki said "Got it. These are from Kaze or Pokemonfan6000."

**Dares**

**Maka- KO Blackstar.**

**Maka&Soul- Make out for 15 minutes.**

Maka and Soul yelled "WHAT! WE HAVE TO KISS!."

Seagirl said "Yes. Thank you Kaze for that dare."

BlackStar laughing "As if Maka can knock me out."

Liz said "I wouldn't be so sure. Seagirl knock you out and I think she plans to give Maka something that will and you can't fight back."

Seagirl surprised "How did you know that. You totally read my mind and only Kaze can do that."

Liz said "This is the fourth chapter we are going to spend with you. I pick up stuff fast."

Patty said "Sister is very smart sometimes."

Seagirl said "Thank you for explaining Patty. So Maka come with me to hmmmm. Which room was it again. Oh I know it was this one." *walks towards a door across the terror room and wave to Maka to come to her.*

Maka said *feeling scared and happy at the same time* "I'll be right back." *walks into room with Seagirl*

Seagirl *walks out with Maka* said "Well Maka go and BlackStar no fighting back."

Maka *walks towards BlackStar with hands behind back* said "Well BlackStar this is payback for what you did to Hatter." *hands move to the front and we see a steel bat. hits Blackstar with bat and BlackStar is unconscious*

Seagirl said "Well now we have the matter of the kiss." *grinning evilly*

Geki said "And please hurry up before Kaze comes."

Tsubaki asked curiously "Why?"

Geki answered "She didn't know I was coming to the show, I didn't tell her, and I snuck out."

Seagirl said "Really dude. You know that she is going to kill you and thanks a lot Tsubaki for causing a distraction, so Maka and Soul can leave the room." *turning around to seee Maka and Soul at the door*

Tsubaki said "Sorry."

Seagirl said "It's not your fault and Etue get your but in here."

Patrick *walks through door* said "What do you want?"

Seagirl *pointing to Maka and Soul* said "Them in their seats, so we can see them kiss."

Patrick said "Got it." *picks up Maka and Soul and put them in their seats* "Stay there or she will kill you." *leaves*

Everyone *looking at Maka and Soul* chanting "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

Soul *looking at Maka and shrugged* said "Screw it." *kisses Maka*

All of the girls yelled "FINALLY!"

*15 minutes later*

Geki said "You can stop now." *Soul pulls away then sits down* "Good this show went on really long cause some people like to make distractions."

*appears from the wind* Kaze yelled "GEKI! YOU WERE HERE THE ENITRE TIME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR WERE LEAVING INSTEAD OF SNEAKING OUT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU LEFT!"

Seagirl said "Everyone say goodbye while I handle this."

Everyone said "Goodbye." *leaves to rooms*

Seagirl said "Kaze you're on camera. If you are going to punish him do it at your house."

Kaze *looks up* said "Sorry. Well come on Geki." *disappears in the wind*

Geki said "Bye." *in a evil voice and disappear with lighting*

Seagirl said "Sorry Hatter. I didn't have enough time for your dares, but I'll do them in the next chapter. Until then bye."

* * *

**Seagirl- *panting* Hahahahahaha. I won and Maka say the stuff I don't want to say.**

**Maka- Seagirl Neptuna is very grateful to Pokemonfan6000 and HatterQuicktype for being great at everything you do. Oh Hatter put up your next chapter quck before she kills you like she did with Soul. *looks at Soul. he is unconscious* Oh and also Review, Favorite, and Follow. Oh make sure to vote here are the people you can vote on.**

**1. Tachi**

**2. Yami**

**3. Nita**

**4. Kaze**

**5. Geki**

**Maka- Well bye see you next time and I hope Soul is even alive.**


End file.
